Next Comes Love
by sweetsheart
Summary: It seemed unlikely, but for some reason even Shinigami-sama himself couldn't specify, Spirit and Azusa fit together. But there are things that both of them will have to face that would shake the most stable of couples. Can they overcome their issues to make it together? Spirit/Azusa, Stein/Marie and some Soul/Maka.
1. Maka, Let Me Explain

_In the midst of his laughter, Spirit and Azusa turned a corner. And around that corner was petite,_ _sandy-blonde haired meister._

_She hadn't heard from her father since he embarked the plane back to Death City. _

_She certainly hadn't heard that her father had a new girlfriend._

_Her eyes flicked from the now frozen redhead to the raven-haired woman next to him. Her eyes then flicked to their intertwined hands, Azusa's pulling away as she saw the girl's gaze._

"…_Papa?" _

_Spirit looked across the corridor to see his daughter, Maka, her eys wide and her face holding a puzzled expression._

"_Maka?" he replied._

"_Azusa?" Maka asked. Azusa took a sharp breath in and looked at the redhead beside her._

"…_Spirit?" she managed. Spirit's eyes remained wide and his eyes flicked between the two women. He muttered only one thing as he imagined everything that was to come._

"_Oh, boy."_

* * *

Azusa's eyes were wide as the sandy-blonde haired girl stared her down. She tried desperately to pull her hand away from Spirit's, but he tightened his grip.

"_Don't. It's okay."_ he murmured. Azusa was not one to be easily scared, but this was terrifying. This girl was barely five-foot tall but her brows were furrowed and her arms crossed, and the resemblance she bore to her mother sent shivers up Azusa's spine.

"Maka, are you goi-"

"You've got another one?" Maka asked, derisively. Azusa's eyes widened, almost imperceptibly, and Spirit raised his eyebrow.

"I'm sorry?" Spirit asked.

"You heard me. What number is this, huh, Papa?" Maka asked. Spirit stood, dumbfounded, and Maka sighed and shook her head.

"That's what I thought." Maka turned on her heel and, as quickly as she had appeared, she left. Spirit's eyes were wild with bewilderment, and when Spirit turned back to Azusa, her expression was the same.

"Yumi, I'm so sorr-" Spirit began, but Azusa shook her head furiously.

"Don't be. I… I have to go. I'll… I'll see you later." Azusa took her hand away from Spirit's and rushed out down the corridor opposite the one Maka had huffed down, leaving Spirit standing, looking lost in the middle of the hallway. His knees went weak and he collapsed in the middle of the quiet corridor, the only noise being the approaching wheels of a desk chair.

Stein arrived, along with that sound, and saw Spirit, his body shivering with his legs sprawled underneath him. He sighed and stood from his seat, walking over the the redhead.

He sighed begrudgingly and stuck his hand out.

"Come on, senpai. Get up." Stein said. Spirit looked up at him and blinked.

"I've screwed it all up, haven't I?" Spirit asked, taking Stein's hand and pulling himself up.

"Well, Maka just huffed past me that way, but that's nothing unusual." Stein said. Spirit gave a small smile and dusted his knees off.

"You're telling me." Spirit replied, scratching the back of his neck.

He looked at Stein, eyes slightly wide and brimming with _something_ to say.

Once again, Stein gave a begrudging sigh and walked over to his chair, grabbing it by the back and walking towards the faculty room. Spirit followed quickly, and Stein's eyes flicked to him. He gave one final sigh and, despite the fact that past experience told him he'd regret it, he asked.

"Go on, senpai. What's the matter?"

* * *

"She just… _stared_ at me." Azusa's face was affixed in a quizzical expression, and Marie paced backwards and forward in front of her.

"Well… was she angry at you? Or Spirit?" Marie asked. Azusa shrugged.

"I don't know. I have no idea!" Azusa threw her hands in her lap in exasperation. Marie walked over and sat down next to her.

"Well… it's Spirit's right to date. Right? How does Maka think he felt when she started going out with Soul?" Marie asked. Azusa stared at Marie, and she raised an eyebrow.

"What? What did I do?" Marie asked. Azusa crossed her arms.

"You… nothing. You're trying to help, I know, it's just… did I _forget_ that he had a daughter?" Azusa asked. Marie smiled and clasped her hands near her heart.

"It's because you're finally old enough. It's called love, Yumi." Marie giggled, and Azusa shoved her in the arms and crossed her arms aggressively, turning her nose up in the air indignantly.

"Sorry, geez!" Marie exclaimed. Azusa sighed and shook her head, sitting forward and dropping her head.

"We're not in a plane crash. That's not going to help you deal with Maka." Marie said, sitting up. Azusa looked at Marie and her head fell into her hands.

"You didn't see how she looked at me. It was like she was looking through my soul." Azusa groaned.

"She's a very powerful young woman… but you're Yumi Azusa. You're the youngest _ever_ female Deathscythe. Being a Deathscythe in itself is something special. You can stand up to a teenage girl." Marie said. Azusa sighed and flopped backwards onto her couch.

"I give up. I just want a cat." she groaned, and Marie laughed and leant across on top of her.

"Well," a devious grin crossed Marie's features, "I'm sure you could make Spirit purr if you tried hard enough." Marie giggled and Azusa stared down at her.

"I _will_ hurt you." Azusa snarled.

"Yeah, yeah." Marie brushed the comment aside.

"Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?" Azusa asked. Marie sat up and a wide smile graced her features.

"Yumi, you've got a boyfriend. I don't know if you had anyone on your Deathscythe travels, but this is the first boyfriend I know and have heard about. You're my best friend – can' t I be excited?" Marie asked, brimming with excitement. Azusa sighed and smirked in defeat.

"Fine. Go for it."

* * *

"He's dating again."

"C'mon, can't you talk to Soul about this or _something?_" Liz droned, tipping her head backwards. Maka had summoned her, Patti and Tsubaki to hers and Soul's apartment after school for a 'girl talk.'

"_No!_ I need feminine advice! My father is dating again, just… help!" Maka exclaimed, her pigtails flitting angrily at her shoulders.

"Fine, fine, calm down, Maka." Tsubaki said, gently. Maka took a deep breath in and sat back.

"Okay!" Patti bounced happily on her knees next to Maka, and Liz resituated herself, sprawling across the chair.

"Who's he dating?" Tsubaki asked. Maka sighed and fiddled with her hands, before murmuring.

"Y'know… the lady Deathscythe." Maka knew her name very well. But the fact that she wanted to be anywhere near that loathsome creature that was her father made her less appealing.

Unfortunately for Maka, the girls jumped to an all-together wrong conclusion.

"_Marie-sensei?!"_

"Maka, she's with Doctor Stein!" Liz exclaimed.

"Your papa's gonna be Stein-hakase's next dissection tutorial, Maka!" Patti exclaimed.

"Maka, no! Marie-sensei wouldn't cheat on Doctor St-"

"_Not Marie-sensei!_ No! Yumi Azusa!" Maka clarified, squeezing her eyes shut in exasperation. The girls stopped and all looked at one another. The three weapons looked back at the meister and Liz spoke up.

"Yumi Azusa? She's… she's amazing, Maka! Why are you freaking out?" Liz asked. Patti nodded in agreement, as did Tsubaki.

"You guys, she's a Deathscythe. I appreciate the time and dedication that takes, but… I'm a meister. I don't idolise her like you would. Plus… she's dating _my father_. What does that say about her taste?" Maka asked.

"Maka… you need to think about this. Your papa has every right to date, doesn't he?" Tsubaki asked. Maka crossed her arms.

"He cheated on Mama. He shouldn't have dating rights." Maka groaned.

"But he does." Liz spoke up. Maka stood up, feeling rage building in her stomach.

"No, he doesn't! I… I'll be back later. Soul can let you out." Maka picked up her bag and stormed out of the apartment. The three girls looked at each other.

"She's just shaken. She'll calm down." Tsubaki promised.

* * *

Maka ran up the stairs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes at any second. She approached the building and hit the door with three solid knocks.

The door opened, and Maka looked up at the man who answered.

"Maka?" Spirit asked. Maka's eyes widened.

"Why are _you _here?" she spat.

"I… Maka, please…" Spirit begged, but Maka turned back around.

"I don't want to talk to you. I want my _mama_!" she bellowed, turning around and running full pelt down the stairs. Spirit went to run after her, but he felt a slender hand on his shoulder.

"Leave her be now, Spirit. I know it's hard. She'll calm down." Marie said, gently. Spirit dropped his head and turned back around, shutting the laboratory door behind him. He shuffled back over to the couch, sitting down next to Azusa, who looked terribly tired and frazzled. Spirit looked at her and she collapsed onto him, giving a heaving sigh.

"How did we cause this much strife in a day?" Azusa asked.

"It'll settle down. People will stop talking." Marie said. Spirit looked at her.

"I sure hope you're right. I can't keep this up for much longer – and we can't just seek refuge at the lab all the time." Spirit said.

"Damn straig-" Marie clamped her hand over Stein's mouth and gave Spirit and Azusa a sympathetic smile, removing her hand.

"You can stay here whenever you need to. Ignore Stein. I do most of the time." Marie smirked. Stein looked up at her and raised an eyebrow.

"Thanks." he groaned. Spirit laughed and looked down at Azusa.

"Why do people have partners?" Azusa asked.

"Why not cats? Yeah, we've had this conversation today, Yumi." Marie sat down on the purple couch, Stein rolling over to be next to her.

"Maybe she hates _me._" Azusa mused.

"No, I'm pretty damn certain it's me." Spirit told the raven-haired woman. Azusa shrugged.

"Split it?" she asked. Spirit nodded.

"Sounds good." Spirit replied. Stein looked at Marie, Marie looked back at him, and they both looked at Spirit and Azusa.

They were fond of each other – that was obvious.

They just needed to weather the storm of the situation, and, with all hope, they would.

**A/N: Welcome back! Good to see you back in this series. If you read it, I hope you enjoyed my little tie-over one-shot, Resentment.**

**Just a note about this chapter – Maka won't be like this the whole story. Like Tsubaki said, she's just shaken. Things will settle, I promise. I say this, because I'm pretty sure if I had to read a whole fic with Maka like she was in this chapter, I couldn't do it.**


	2. Testing The Deathscythe

"I need the meisters here and the weapons to go over with Azusa-sensei, _now._"

Stein's voice rang out through the classroom, and the students flocked down to the front. Azusa couldn't help but notice a pair of green eyes flicking towards her every so often from the meister bunch, and she sighed.

It was so nice of her best friend to fall ill with a stomach bug.

Sprit and Azusa had managed to keep relatively hidden from the students for a good three months, because Maka was in no mood for gossiping. But, eventually, Tsubaki got the problem out of her, and Black*Star overheard. Black*Star told Patti, Patti told Liz, and the rumours exploded.

She was taking the place of _Marie-sensei_ alongside Stein for the week. The fact that the kids were calling her _sensei_ was her only worry until she heard the whispers in the group.

"_Isn't that to one who's with Maka's dad?_"

"_Yeah! Who in their right mind would trust him?"_

"_I don't know. He is Shinigami-sama's main Deathscythe – maybe power does something for her."_

Azusa tried desperately not to let on that she had heard the comments, and clapped her hands together.

"Right! Weapons, I am Azusa-sensei. I'm a Deathscythe and I will be taking you for lessons this week in place of Marie-sensei." Azusa said, sharply. A mix of groans and sighs rang out, and Azusa crossed her arms.

"I'm not going to take any nonsense, I'll tell you now." Azusa warned the weapons.

"Aw, c'mon! Marie-sensei lets us do whatever we want!" a voice called from the group.

"Well, with all due respect to Marie-sensei, I'm your teacher this week." Azusa replied. The boy in the group recoiled before murmuring to his friends.

"_Boring." _he laughed, and his friend high-fived him. Azusa adjusted her glasses.

"Right. Let's follow Stein-hakase and the meisters." she stormed ahead, leaving the weapons to trail as she caught up with Stein.

"Are they bothering you?" Stein asked.

"Why do you care?" Azusa asked, eyebrows raised.

"Marie asked me to keep an eye on you." Stein replied, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Well, if you must know, just about want to strangle half of them." Azusa admitted through her clenched jaw. Stein couldn't help but smirk and nod.

"Give it another hour – you'll want to make them fight to the death." Stein replied. Azusa sighed and pushed her glasses up over the bridge of her nose.

"Are _all_ children this annoying?" Azusa asked. Stein glanced over and shrugged.

"So far, in my experience? Yes." Stein nodded. Azusa rolled her eyes and dropped back to join the weapons, and as she returned, about half the group giggled. The shadow weapon near the front of the group looked dreadfully embarrassed and ashamed, and Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Tsubaki, isn't it?" Azusa asked. The girl's eyes flicked to Azusa's and she nodded.

"Is there something wrong?" Azusa asked. Tsubaki's eyes widened.

"I… I need to talk to Professor Stein," Tsubaki began to walk faster before looking backwards, "and please, Azusa-sensei, don't pay any attention to them." them walked off faster, ponytail flicking behind her. Azusa shook her head and continued walking.

* * *

"So. How many of you know how to spar in your own right?" Azusa asked. Very few of the weapons in the group put their hands up. Azusa sighed.

"You need to be able to fight on your own! You can't always rely on a meister." Azusa stated, sharply. The same boy who had engaged Azusa before stuck his hand up.

"Come on then, Deathscythe! Teach me!" he exclaimed. Azusa crossed her arms.

"Fine. Come here." Azusa watched as the boy walked to the front, and he smirked.

"So, you think you know how to spar?" Azusa asked.

"Of course." the boy laughed. Azusa took a defensive stance and stared the boy down.

"Go on." she said. The boy looked back at his friends and smirked. He lurched forward and threw a punch, which Azusa caught. Within a second, she had his arm twisted around his back, shoving him to the ground. He cried out in pain, causing the group of weapons to laugh.

Azusa broke the hold and the boy scuttled away, looking furiously at his interim teacher.

"What is _wrong _with you?! Take that aggression out when you're doing Albarn, not fighting me!" the boy cried, and Azusa stiffened. The group were laughing, and for the first time in a long time, Azusa was not sure what to say. Her eyes were wide, and as her jaw failed her, the boy smirked and stood up.

He turned around and was met, face-to-chest, with Stein.

Stein reached out and grabbed the boy by the collar, and he yelped.

"I hope everything's _quite okay_ over here." Stein growled. The boy's eyes widened.

"O-Of course, D-Doctor St-Stein." the boy stammered.

"_Good. _I'm glad you realise that, just like Marie-sensei, Azusa-sensei is an _esteemed Deathscythe_ who's got more power in her little finger than you do in your entire body." Stein spoke through gritted teeth, and as he nodded, Stein dropped him onto the ground.

"What she does in her own time has nothing to do with you," Stein snapped, "and I'm certain you're only saying these _idiotic_ things because there's not a woman in this world who'd want to touch you with a ten-foot pole."

The boy swallowed dryly and Stein pulled out a cigarette, perching it between his lips.

"So, we're going to _cooperate_ with Azusa-sensei, are we _clear?_" Stein looked out at all the weapons, who nodded in near unison.

"Good. Now, get back to your lesson. Sorry to interrupt, Azusa-sensei." Stein glanced up at Azusa, and she nodded.

"Apology accepted, Stein-hakase." she replied, ensuring she used the honorifics while still in front of the class. Stein walked off, lighting his cigarette, and Azusa turned back to the class, a bullet dodged for now.

* * *

"There was no need for that, earlier." Azusa kept her hands on the steering wheel as she drove herself and Stein to the laboratory. She was going to visit the ill Marie and drop Stein home.

"Yes, because your _stand there and say nothing _approach worked well. I thought you were a tactician?" Stein asked.

"I'll run you into a lamp-post, I swear." she muttered, and Stein shook his head, glancing out the window. It seemed that the afternoon sun was glaring down at him, so his eyes flicked back to Azusa.

"You'll get used to them. They say stupid things because they're children." Stein told her. Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Well, look at you. Franken Stein, down with the kids." Azusa couldn't help but smirk, and Stein sighed.

"Fine, I just won't help you. It's not like I've been teaching these kids for two years or anything. _Oh, wait, _yes I have." Stein crossed his arms.

"No need to get defiant with me, Stein." Azusa remarked.

"I'm older than you – how can you still manage condescension?" Stein asked.

"Well, I-"

"And I'm a _doctor!_ How do you do that?" Stein asked. Azusa smirked and shrugged.

"Natural talent, I suppose." Azusa commented. Stein sighed and sat back in his seat, fidgeting more than usual for him.

"What's wrong?" Azusa asked. Stein gave an exasperated sigh.

"Marie wanted me to ask you how you and Spirit were but I _really_don't want to_." _Stein admitted. Azusa glanced at him for a second before focusing back on the road.

"We're fine. There, you can report back and not get killed." Azusa said. Stein sighed and smirked.

"Good." he replied.

* * *

Azusa sat on her couch, alone, watching some inane television program, when she felt her phone buzz in her pocket.

_From: Spirit Albarn  
How was your day?_

Azusa sighed and typed a quick message back.

_To: Spirit Albarn  
Awful. Children are hurtful and stupid. And if they're not stupid, they either won't speak to me or are incredibly annoyed at me and their fathers._

Azusa sent the self-pitying text message, and relaxed back into the couch. She didn't get a reply, and she figured that she'd leave it. After a while, it was getting late, so Azusa turned the television off and was walking to her bedroom when she heard a knock on the door. She sighed and walked over, opening the apartment door.

"Care to have one more member in your pity party?" Spirit asked, a smile splaying about his face. Azusa sighed and would usually complain about Spirit being out so late, but after the day she'd had, she simply smiled.

"Always." she stood back and let Spirit walk in the door.

"So, you had a terrible day, did you?" Spirit asked.

"To put it lightly. But, Marie seems to be getting better." Azusa remarked. Spirit scratched his chin.

"Really? I went to visit her today and I got to hold her hair back while she puked." Spirit recoiled at the memory.

"You don't get to complain until you've gotten completely drunk with her. It's one thing to hold her hair back in a bathroom, another to hold it back in a tiny toilet cubicle." Azusa appointed out. Spirit smirked and sat back, crossing his arms.

"Fine. You win this round." Spirit said, and Azusa rested her head on her hand, which was propped up on the table.

"But, the kids… And I have to do it all over again tomorrow." Azusa sighed. Spirit pulled his chair closer and cupped Azusa's cheek with his hand.

"Well," he smirked, "how about I give you some incentive?" Azusa's eyes widened and an electric current ran up her spine.

"What did you have in mind?" she raised an eyebrow behind her glasses, and Spirit swallowed.

"How about, for every day you get through teaching those kids, I give you, say, a reward?" Spirit asked. Azusa gave a tiny smirk and glanced down.

"What sort of reward? You're being vague, Albarn." she said, and Spirit stood up, taking her hand and making her stand up with him.

"Really? I was going for more _blatantly sexual_. Not working?" Spirit raised his eyebrows and Azusa smirked.

"Okay… you have a deal." Azusa shook Spirit's hand and, without warning, he swept her up into his arms, leaving her no choice but to wrap her arms around his neck.

"_Spirit! What are you doing!_" Azusa half-shrieked, half-giggled despite herself.

"Well, you got through today," he remarked, "so you get a reward." Spirit took Azusa to the bedroom and slammed the door behind them.

And, for some reason unknown to the students, Azusa-sensei was a lot more enthusiastic and laid-back for the entire week.

**A/N: Hehehe. And Stein/Azusa friendship makes me happy. As does Spirit/Azusa, ahem, **_**reward**_** time.**

**Hehehe.**


	3. Called To Order

**A/N: Sorry for the delay – I had exams, but now I'm finished school. However, that means I don't get as constant access to internet as I used to. So, updates probably won't be as frequent, and I'll probably update a few things at once. But, it should give me time to write more one-shots.**

"_So_ glad I'm not teaching anymore."

"Yumi, are my students really that bad?" Marie asked, and Azusa nodded.

"Yes, Marie. Yes, they are." Azusa stated, matter-of-factly.

"You can't dislike children, Yumi." Marie said, and Azusa stood up to wash out her coffee cup.

"Fairly sure I can," Azusa set her cup down on the dish rack, "and fairly sure I will." Marie sighed and shrugged, sitting back further on the couch. Her eyes flicked to Naigus, who was next to her.

"What about you, Mira? Kids?" Marie asked.

"I don't mind kids. But I wouldn't want to raise any more. When your meister goes _Surprise, here's a tiny Star clan baby_, it kind of jolts you." Naigus said. Marie shrugged and looked into her coffee.

"Fair enough. Franken doesn't really want kids." Marie said, forlornly.

"Well, _there _are some shocking revelations." Azusa said, dryly.

"Couldn't have guessed that in a million years." Naigus smirked, and Marie threw a pillow at her.

"Don't, you guys!" she said, and the three women laughed. Their laughter ceased quickly as a silver-haired meister walked into the room. He raised an eyebrow at the three women.

"You three are never silent when you're in the same room… have I walked in on something?"

"Marie's pregnant."

Stein's eyes widened and Marie's mouth was wide open. Naigus was trying to hold back laughter, but Azusa remained stony-faced.

"Wh – Huh – Sh - Marie?"

"I'm not pregnant!" Marie picked up the pillow she'd thrown at Naigus earlier and it went sailing towards Azusa, but she ducked and it hit the wall.

"Marie, violence isn't necessary!" Azusa smirked, and Marie growled before her eyes flicked back to Stein.

"I'm not pregnant. I'm _not, _and I'm also not sure why I'm friends with _her._" Marie crossed her arms furiously and Stein still looked completely shell-shocked.

"Calm down," Azusa walked towards Stein, "Marie was just saying that you didn't really want kids."

"You don't want kids, Stein? That's too bad." A hand clamped down on Stein's shoulder and he was so confused he felt as if he was going to pass out.

"N-No? What?" Stein turned around to see Spirit walk past him towards Azusa, and he snaked his arms around her waist and kissed her on the cheek.

"_Spirit." _Azusa said, through gritted teeth. Naigus sighed and clicked her tongue.

"Come on, Yumi, you and Spirit are past the _afraid of public displays of affection_ stage. Stein just confirmed that he and Marie have had sex." Naigus stated.

"Which we all totally knew anyway." Spirit added. Stein was still standing, bewildered, and Marie's face turned red.

"So, a kiss on the cheek is hardly harmful." Naigus concluded. Azusa sighed.

"Mmhm." she walked over to the sink again, and Spirit followed.

"Are you okay?" Spirit asked.

"Not particularly." Azusa shook her head. Spirit swivelled around her to lean on the cabinet on Azusa's other side.

"Look, I'm sorry, I –"

"It's not that, Spirit." she murmured. Spirit leant down to look at Azusa.

"So what is it?" he asked, impatiently. Azusa took a deep breath in and glanced up at Spirit.

"Shinigami-sama wants to see us." she told him. Spirit raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms.

"And that's troubling you because…?" he began. Azusa glared up at Spirit, who looked no less bewildered.

"He's not asked to see us since we started…" she glanced down and Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"Look. Shinigami-sama only found out that we were dating the other day. He was seeing Kid and Liz and Patti were talking at a great volume about it." Azusa furrowed her brows, but Spirit still looked distant.

"We _work_ together. It's got to be some sort of breach, Spirit. Insubordination, something like that." she murmured. Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"But Marie's with Stein-"

"And he's not a Deathscythe. Spirit, I'm worried." she said. Spirit took a deep breath in and grasped Azusa's shoulders gently.

"It's okay. Look, we'll go down and see what he wants. I'm sure it'll be okay. Anyway, you're worth losing my job over." Spirit smirked, and Azusa glanced up at him, giving an uneasy look that meant she was withholding a blush. She took a deep breath and prepared herself.

"Come on. Let's get this over and done with." Azusa said.

* * *

Shinigami-sama was facing the mirror when Spirit and Azusa entered. Azusa stood up completely straight, and Spirit smirked. His hand left his pocket and tapped Azusa lightly on the backside, causing her to jump and exclaim.

"_Spirit!_"

Azusa's hands clapped over her mouth and Shinigami-sama bounded around to face the two Deathscythes. Spirit still had a smirk plastered across his face, but Azusa was mortified.

"Ah, Spirit, Azusa… I'm glad you're here."

Azusa's heart leapt into her throat and Shinigami-sama noticed immediately.

"Azusa…. are you okay? Is there something you need to tell me?" he asked. Azusa's eyes widened and she shook her head.

"No, sir, I'm fine, sir, thank you, sir." she said, her words falling out of her mouth uncontrollably. Spirit raised an eyebrow and turned to Shinigami-sama.

"What did you want to see us about, Shinigami-sama?" Spirit asked. Shinigami-sama looked at the redhead and then over at Azusa, and he clapped his hands together.

"Well," he began, and Azusa's breaths became shorter, "I've heard some… _rumours… _about the two of you. I wanted to ask you if they were true. I think you know what I'm talking about."

Spirit glanced at Azusa, and Azusa was far closer to tears than she would ever like to admit. She took a deep breath and looked up at Shinigami-sama.

"… Yes, sir." she said, shakily, ready for the reprimanding of a lifetime. There was silence, and Azusa braced herself, clenching her fists and drawing and holding her breath.

"… Congratulations!"

Azusa blinked. Spirit smirked.

"I'm sorry?" Azusa asked.

"I'm happy for the two of you! Just because I'm a shinigami doesn't mean I can't appreciate young love!" Shinigami-sama beamed, and Spirit smirked at Azusa, leaving her to use every ounce of self-control in her body in order not to hit him – or kiss him – or perhaps both.

"Thanks, Shinigami-sama." Spirit replied, and Shinigami-sama looked directly at him.

"Now, you make sure you look after Azusa," he said, before his eyes flicked to Azusa, "and the same goes for you about Spirit, okay? I wouldn't want any of my Deathscythes getting hurt, now." Both Deathscythes nodded, though Azusa's nod was out of relief more than anything.

"Was that all, sir?" she asked, her voice noticeably calmer.

"Yes, that was all. Were you worried about this, Azusa?" he asked. Azusa looked at Spirit, who held back laughter. She composed herself and looked back at the shinigami.

"No, sir," she lied, "of course not."

* * *

"_I still haven't forgiven you for today."_

"It was a little bit funny, Marie." Azusa was in her pyjamas, sat between Sprit's legs on his couch, resting against his chest with the phone pressed to her ear. Spirit was in his own pyjamas, one arm fastened around Azusa's waist and the other holding his head propped up on the arm of the couch.

"_Oh, like you worrying about losing your Deathscythe title over dating Spirit was funny?" _Marie asked.

"That's different." Azusa said, sternly.

"_Really?_" Marie laughed, and Azusa rolled her eyes and smiled.

"Yes. And, please, any opportunity to confuse that meister of yours is one to take with open arms." Azusa remarked.

"_Ooh, 'that meister of mine?' Good to see you're still pretending you like him." _Marie replied.

"I don't… despise him." Azusa replied, slightly uneasily.

"_Can't you manage indifference? You despised Spirit and now you're sleeping together."_

"Oh, is that the time, I've got to go-"

"_I didn't mean it! I love you! Yumi!"_ Marie said, desperately. Azusa gave a small, breathy laugh and sighed.

"I don't dislike Stein for the sake of it – as your best friend, I have to dislike the person you're dating." Azusa said, causing Spirit to glance down at her.

"_But Spirit's like my brother, and you don't see me going around and hating him."_ Marie retorted. Azusa went to speak, but she just sighed.

"You know you aren't allowed to argue with me after ten at night. I lose every time." Azusa sighed and shook her head.

"_I know, it's so good! It's a national secret, you losing an argument." _Marie said. Azusa smirked and stretched out, yawning.

"_Oh, sweetie. You sound tired."_ Marie spoke gently and sympathetically.

"It's been a stressful day. I'll see you tomorrow?" Azusa asked.

"_Of course, Yumi." _Marie said, and Azusa could hear the perpetual smile in her voice. This made her smile in turn, something she let very few people see.

"Okay. See you them. Goodnight, Marie." she took the phone away from her ear and hung up, dangling the phone over her shoulder. Spirit took it and put it down on the side table before coming down so that his chin rested on her shoulder.

"Are you less stressed now?" he asked, wrapping his other arm around her midsection and glancing across to her.

"I suppose." she sighed and sunk back, but just as Spirit went to wrap his arms further up around her shoulders, she elbowed him in the stomach. He clutched his stomach and his breath was forced out, Azusa turning around with a scowl on her face.

"What was that for?" Spirit cried.

"That was for tapping me on the backside when we went into Shinigami-sama's office." she huffed. Spirit looked up at her, blue eyes sparkling, and he let out a small laugh. Azusa's exasperation grew, but Spirit could not hold back his laughter.

"I'm sorry, Yumi. When you don't have your glasses on, you're kinda cute when you're angry." Spirit admitted.

"I can get them." she crossed her arms, and Spirit stood up and shuffled over to her, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Don't worry about those old things. What's the use of seeing anyway?" Spirit raised his eyebrows and Azusa rolled her eyes.

"You know, I'm not sure if you just act stupid or if you are stupid." Azusa remarked. Spirit shrugged.

"A little of both, I suppose." he smirked, and Azusa roiled her eyes, yawning again.

"Come on, let's get you to bed." Spirit said, quietly. Azusa rubbed her eyes and nodded.

"Alright." she replied, sleepily, turning for the bedroom. As she did, Spirit's hand dropped and tapped her on the backside once more.

"I'm not even talking to you." Azusa shook her head and walked forward to the bedroom. Spirit smirked and scratched the back of his neck with a chuckle.

"Love you too." he called out. All he got in return was a tired grumble.


	4. Sick

**A/N: Sorry, sorry for the delay – I have had exams and then super-stress waiting for my results that told me whether or not I could get into university. Then I got my results, and they were good – but that's brought more stress. It's a long story – but I hope this chapter is okay. If anyone's still reading, that is :P**

"_I kind of want to get the both of them and put them in quarantine."_

"You're telling me," Azusa sat beside the kettle, a phone pressed to her ear, "Spirit keeps on complaining about having man flu."

"_The poor souls. Stein begrudgingly pulled himself out of the bed and had to bring the quilt with him because he was a little chilly." _Azusa could basically hear the roll of her best friend's eyes and she laughed.

"It's a cold. They're going to live." Azusa remarked.

"_Mmhm, and I'm sure they're going to give it to us – and then they'll complain about having to look after us." _Marie replied.

"I almost want to go home and just leave him here to fend for himself." Azusa sighed.

"_Well, I live here. Admittedly, Stein sneezes like a twelve-year old girl, which is kind of fun to experience." _Marie explained. Azusa gave a small smile as the kettle boiled, and she glanced to the side.

"I'd best make this lemon drink and force it down the plague-ridden one." Azusa stated.

"_And I have to get the immovable object to have a shower." _Marie replied.

"Well, good luck. I'll see you later." Azusa replied finally before hanging up the phone. She poured the boiled water into a mug with the lemon mix and stirred it, walking into the bedroom where Spirit was bundled under covers, snivelling.

"You're looking better." Azusa remarked facetiously, and Spirit grumbled and sunk further into the bed.

"No, I'm not." he said, his voice gravelly and sullen.

"Well, drink this. It should make you feel better." she handed him the mug, and a hand emerged from underneath the quilt, taking it from her.

"Thank you." he managed, taking a gulp of the drink and recoiling.

"What is this?!" he hissed. Azusa sighed.

"It's lemon drink. It'll clear your head up." Azusa replied, and Spirit put it down on the bedside table and sunk back under the covers.

"I don't want it." he groaned, and Azusa crossed her arms.

"You're a petulant child trapped in an adult body, aren't you?" she asked. Spirit sunk back further and furrowed his eyebrows.

"I want a juice box." he remarked, and even through the thick of his illness he managed a smirk, and Azusa rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"You need to rest. I'll check on you later, yes?" Azusa asked, and Spirit sighed and pulled his legs out of the bed.

"Maybe I'll go out into the living room with you." he mused, and she rolled her eyes, hearing the rustling of fabric on fabric behind her as Spirit pulled the quilt along with him, wrapping it around himself like a plush cape.

"You're walking too fast." he whined, and Azusa sighed.

"Maybe you could move faster if you hadn't brought half of the bedding with you." Azusa remarked, and Spirit groaned as Azusa sat down on the couch, and he plonked himself down next to her and sighed, snivelling loudly. Azusa glanced sideways as the same moment as Spirit scooted over to lean against her, pulling his legs up onto the couch.

"Please, feel free to lie all over me. Be my guest." she remarked.

"Thanks, Yumi." he murmured, and Azusa sighed and shook her head, not seeing Spirit's hand snake out from the quilt to grasp hers. She looked down at his wide blue eyes.

"_Thank you._" he mouthed, and Azusa sighed and gave a small smile.

"It's alright. How'd you survive before I was here?" Azusa asked, and Spirit sighed.

"I don't know." he remarked, and Azusa squeezed his hand gently.

"Just rest." she sighed, and Spirit relaxed against her, shutting his eyes. Eventually, his hand fell away from hers, and she sighed.

She'd never felt the overwhelming, instinctual and constant urge to protect or care for anyone in her life. Marie was the only person she'd really felt protective of, but Marie was older than her, and protection was her game. She protected everyone, especially Azusa. However, Azusa had not yet felt that desire to protect.

Glancing down at the ill Spirit, though, finally - Azusa felt it.

* * *

Azusa had bumped into Marie walking down the corridor with Stein, whose zombie impression rivalled Sid, a tissue clenched in his hand and his nose red.

"You're looking well." Azusa remarked.

"I'm not. I'm not contagious so I came back anyway." Stein replied, his voice hoarse and his eyes half-lidded.

"You're a trooper, Stein." she feigned enthusiasm, and Stein rolled his eyes. Marie put her hand at the small of his back and sighed.

"You've only got two lessons today, and they're with me. You're gonna be okay." Marie remarked, and Stein sighed, dropping his eyes.

"I feel ill." he stated, and Azusa rolled her eyes.

"What else? Are you irritable? Are you crampy? Do you feel like you perpetually want to cry?" Azusa asked, and Stein glanced sideways at her.

"I don't like it when you get smart." Stein remarked.

"And I don't like it when you mope around when I have an ill Spirit at home. You'll live. You're a doctor – how many people have you seen that have died of a cold?" Azusa asked.

"Twelve." he narrowed his eyes, and Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Now who's getting smart?" Azusa asked, and Stein gave a tiny, _tiny_ smirk. At that moment, they all turned into the faculty room, and saw Sid.

"Stein, you feeling better?" Sid asked. Stein groaned and sat down, and Sid knew.

"Marie didn't let you stay home?" Sid asked. Marie scoffed.

"Excuse me. I said he should stay home, but he decided to be a martyr." Marie crossed her arms, and Sid turned around, holding a mug in his hand.

"It's scientifically proven that men get sicker than women." Sid remarked, and Stein's eyes flicked up frantically, as if to tell Sid that what he said could not have been worse. Instead, Marie and Azusa looked at one another and laughed, a laugh full of mirth and sleep deprivation.

"Oh, goodness, that… that explains it all, Sid. Thank you." Marie held her stomach and Azusa removed her glasses, wiping the tears from her eyes. Stein glanced from side to side, completely flummoxed at the situation, and he looked up at Sid.

"What did you do?" Stein asked.

* * *

"So, you're definitely better?"

Spirit tilted his head all the way up, drawing the razor up from his neck to his chin whilst surreptitiously listening to Azusa in the shower.

"I could breathe when I woke up. I figure that means I'm good, right?" He grabbed a hand towel from beside the basin and wiped the residual shaving cream from his face.

"It should do." Azusa replied, and Spirit turned around to lean against the sink, hissing as he did, the towel wrapped around his waist slightly too low to prevent his back from touching the cold ceramic.

"I feel better." he remarked.

"That's good." she managed, her voice obscured slightly by the exhaust fan and the running water.

"I'm sorry I've been running you down so much." Spirit said, and Azusa sighed.

"It's fine, Spirit. It really is." Azusa said, and a smirk appeared on Spirit's face.

"So, I s'pose you'll want to be sleeping tonight, right? Make up for the sleep I made you lose?" he raised an eyebrow, and after a second, a head popped out of the shower.

"What are you saying, Albarn?" Azusa asked, and Spirit's eyes flicked over her face. Her hair hung slightly lower wet, and some of it stuck to her face. She blinked droplets of water out of her eyes that fell from her lashed, and other droplets rolled off of her cheeks to the tiled floor below.

He walked forward and pressed his lips against hers, one hand breaching the shower curtain and being permeated with steam.

"I think you know what I'm saying." he pulled away for a second, and dropping his towel to the floor, he stepped into the shower.

"Spirit, you already had a shower."

"I missed a spot."

And the sounds of the water and exhaust fans were drowned out by giggles and each others' names.

* * *

"_She's sick too?"_

"Yeah, Curled up on the couch, keeps falling asleep." Spirit flicked the switch on the kettle, and he heard Stein sigh on the other end of the line.

"_I almost feel bad._" Stein admitted.

"Shit, you really are in love with her." Spirit remarked, pulling a mug out of the cupboard, phone still pressed to his ear.

"_Caring is awful. Why do we do it?"_

"Sex. Let's be honest here." Spirit picked the kettle up and mixed the boiling water into a lemon concoction and let the spoon rest against the edge of the mug.

"_But they're ill. The last thing you want to do when you're ill is have sex._"

"We do it because our ladies did it for us. And because we care. I'm so proud of my little meister, caring about a lady." Spirit grinned, and Stein groaned.

"_I'm not little._"

"You're always going to be little to me, Stein. It's how it works. Just like we're always gonna want to take care of the ladies in our life. It's hard to explain." Spirit replied.

"_I hate feelings. The things I'm doing for Marie because my brain is telling me that if I don't I'm a bad person." _

"It's because you love her. It's shit you're capable of because you've got Marie who's showing it to you. And if there's one thing you can do, it's retain stuff." Spirit said.

"… _It's awful when you're right."_

"It is, isn't it?" Spirit glanced over at Azusa and she coughed, prompting him to wind up the conversation.

"Alright, gotta go take care of my patient. Good luck, man." Spirit said, quickly.

"_Mmhm. You too._" Stein replied, and Spirit hung the phone up and picked up the mug, walking out into the living room.

"Yumi… Yumi, you up for this?" Spirit held the mug out, and Azusa turned her head and groaned.

"I don't want it. Icky." she mumbled, and Spirit smirked.

"Who's a kid in an adult body now?" Spirit asked, and Azusa sighed.

"Me. Get me some crayons." Azusa managed a tiny smile, and Spirit sighed, watching as Azusa sat forward and made room for him on the couch.

"Come here." Spirit said, pulling his knees up. Azusa nestled between Spirit's chest and his legs, and she gave a small moan as he pressed his cool hand to her warm cheek. He clicked his tongue.

"I'm sorry I said all that stuff when you were sick. This is awful." Azusa groaned. Spirit grasped Azusa's hand and brought it to his lips.

"It's fine. Just get better." he said, and Azusa sighed.

"I'll try." she said, and Spirit nodded.

"Good. Because Marie's sick too, and I think it'd be pretty great if I could make you better before the doctor makes Marie better." Spirit said, and Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Is this just a competition to you?" she asked. Spirit shook his head.

"No! Getting you better is the priority. If you _happen _to get better before Marie… it's like a bonus." Spirit grinned, and Azusa rolled her eyes.

"You're an idiot." she remarked, and Spirit laughed.

"I try, Yumi, I try." he murmured.


	5. Say It

**A/N: A little bit in this chapter is pulled from **_**Resentment – **_**Azusa had a crush on Spirit at Shibusen. But nothing else from that story has happened in this timeline.**

"Please don't make me."

"Yumi. You have to talk to Maka." Marie linked arms with Azusa and continued to walk her down the hallways. It was a Saturday, so they were relatively empty, and Marie had organised to meet with Maka, _forgetting_ to include the small detail of her father's girlfriend being present as well.

"I'm going to have a panic attack." Azusa murmured, and Marie shook her head and continued walking, rubbing small circles into Azusa's back.

"You're going to be okay." Marie said gently, and as they turned a corner, they saw a sandy-blonde haired teenager leaning against the wall, her head buried in a book.

"_Smile." _Marie whispered, and Azusa tried her best.

"Maka!" Marie smiled, and Maka looked up, all prepared to give a cheery welcome – until she saw the bespectacled woman next to her teacher.

"What is she doing here?" Maka asked.

"_She _is Yumi Azusa, and I think you know why she's here, Maka." Marie said, gently, and Maka frowned.

"You haven't spoken to Azusa since she and your father started dating." Marie said, and Azusa was as reluctant as the teen.

"At the rate he goes through girlfriends, would you bother getting to know them?" she asked, and she turned on her heel to walk into the classroom. Marie practically had to drag Azusa into the classroom and slam the door behind her. As she did, she whispered in her ear.

"_Don't lie to her. She'll be able to tell – and moreover, she won't trust you otherwise. Answer whatever she asks."_ Marie maintained her smile as she whispered, and she then turned back to Maka.

"Can you just try and talk to Azusa? I know it seems out of line, but I've known her and your father for a very long time." Marie said, and playing up her innocent expression seemed to work, as Maka pulled up a chair and sighed, crossing her arms.

"Okay. I'm not going to say anything – I'm just here to listen." she pulled two chairs from behind the desk and set one across from Maka and the other halfway between the other chair. Azusa sat down, filled with trepidation, and Maka glanced her up and down.

"… Hello." Azusa began, and Maka shrugged.

"Hi." she managed. Azusa cleared her throat and sat back, and her eyes settled on perhaps the scariest teenager she'd ever had to deal with.

"Maka… why are you angry at Azusa?" Marie asked.

"I'm not angry." she retorted, and Marie raised an eyebrow in thought.

"Oh? Then what are you?" she asked, and Maka sighed, wringing her hands before dropping them to her sides.

"Papa's had so many girlfriends. And every time, the same thing happens. They go out for about a month and then he leaves her and then _he_ gets all upset and goes into his _Papa loves Mama and Maka the most_ state of mind. Then he finds someone else who gets him out of that and they start going out. And it starts again." Maka told the women, and Marie nodded.

"Do you know how long your dad and Azusa have been going out?" Marie asked. Maka raised an eyebrow and looked at Azusa. Marie nodded at Azusa as well and she swallowed.

"Nearly six months, now." she said, and Maka sat back and crossed her arms.

"He was with Mama for years." she retorted, and Azusa sat forwards.

"Well, yes, but-"

"Are you sleeping with him?"

Azusa blinked. Marie blinked. Maka held her stare.

_Don't lie to her. She'll be able to tell – and moreover, she won't trust you otherwise. Answer whatever she asks._

Marie expected Azusa to follow her advice. But somewhere between the door and the chair Azusa had regained her confidence.

"Are you sleeping with Soul?"

Maka blinked. Marie blinked. Azusa held her stare.

"I asked first." Maka sat forward slightly, as did Azusa.

"You answer me first and I won't tell your father." Azusa's glasses glinted in the light and Maka straightened in her seat.

"W-Well… you tell me first and I won't tell the whole class." Maka said, indignantly.

"You wouldn't. You don't talk about your father in class. Because, and let's be honest here, he's a bit of a fool." Azusa replied, and Maka sighed.

"You seem far too smart for Papa." Maka remarked.

"Maybe his problem is that his other girlfriends were too stupid for him." Azusa stated, and Maka raised an eyebrow.

"Mama was smart." Maka retorted.

"We were best friends for years, I know that." Azusa nodded.

"You knew Mama?" Maka asked, and Azusa nodded again.

"She was a part of our group. It was her, your father, Marie-sensei, Professor Stein, Naigus-sensei, Sid-sensei and I." Azusa told Maka, and the girl sat forward.

"What was Mama like as a kid?" Maka asked, and Azusa smiled slightly.

"She was very smart. She was top of the class, academically. Would have been the strongest meister if not for Stein. Then again, he would have topped the class academically if not for her, so it was a bit give and take there. She was kind, too. But always held her own." Azusa explained, and Maka seemed enthralled.

"I haven't been involved with you for years, but I was there when you were born. And, from what your father has told me – you're much like your mother." Azusa concluded, and Maka gave a small smile and glanced at the floor.

"You were there when I was born?" Maka asked, and Azusa nodded.

"We all were. Kami was eighteen. You should ask Sid-sensei about it. He came into the room and passed out." Azusa remarked, and Maka gave a small laugh.

"Papa doesn't tell me about any of this." Maka said, and Azusa nodded.

"Because it hurts him. He thought he had everything worked out. He didn't. He never realised I had a crush on him all the way through Shibusen." Azusa confessed, and Maka's eyes widened.

"No offence, but Papa used to talk about you before you got together. He said you just called him up on everything he did wrong!" she exclaimed, and Azusa shrugged.

"There was no other way to get the attention of your father but by yelling at him." Azusa remarked, and Maka giggled.

"That sounds about right." Maka replied, and Azusa sighed.

"But you do. Look a lot like her, that is. And I'm hoping that you can get past any animosity you hold towards me so that I can get to know whether or not you really are like her." Azusa said, and her voice was more gentle than Marie had ever heard it. Maka nodded, but her eyes suddenly flicked to the ground and Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Don't let Papa hurt you." she murmured. Azusa nodded.

"I won't. If he tries, you'll know about it." she remarked, and Maka smiled and sighed.

"I'm sorry I've not spoken to you." Maka said, sheepishly, and Azusa shook her head.

"I was a teenage girl once too, you know." Azusa replied, and Maka looked up.

"And you know that odd relationship between your father and Doctor Stein? I had to deal with that when they were teenagers." Azusa remarked.

"How was that different?" Maka asked. Azusa sighed and shook her head.

"Basically the same. Except they both had squeaky voices, so their arguments were ten times as irritating." Azusa said, and a smile threatened to break forth on her face. Maka couldn't help but laugh, and neither could Marie.

"It went fine. It went wonderfully." Marie smiled, and Azusa sighed, watching the silver haired scientist walk behind Marie and plant his hands on the top of the chair she was sitting on.

"I don't see why you had to talk to Maka anyway." Stein remarked.

"If you had a daughter, I'd talk to her." Marie added, and Stein crossed his arms.

"If I had a daughter, I'd be rather surprised. I'd make an awful father." Stein replied, and Marie glanced up.

"I think it will grow on you." Marie remarked.

"Subtle." Stein replied, and Azusa's eyes widened.

"Are you pregnant?" Azusa asked.

"No! Wha – Why does everyone keep saying I'm pregnant? Have I put on weight? Stein, have I put on weight?" Marie looked up, and Stein's eyes widened.

"No." Stein shook his head. Marie sighed and heard the door open, and all eyes flicked to the redhead, who greeted all three of the individuals.

"Hello, hello, Stein, get out of my apartment." Spirit smirked, and Stein rolled his eyes.

"You're so funny. After twenty years, you're still _hilarious._" Stein said, indignantly. Spirit rolled his eyes and walked over to sit beside Azusa.

"You love me, Franken Stein, so don't even try to deny it." Spirit laughed, and Stein crossed his arms.

"I shall deny it vehemently." he replied, and Azusa sighed.

"You know, I was explaining to Maka how we had to deal with you two arguing as teenagers." Azusa told them, and Spirit raised an eyebrow.

"You spoke to Maka?" he asked, and Azusa nodded.

"It's okay. It went fine." she reassured him, and he gave a small sigh of relief.

"And the part where she spoke about you two arguing while your voices were still breaking was pretty funny." Marie remarked, and Stein and Spirit looked at one another before looking at Azusa.

"You _what?_"Stein asked, andAzusa shrugged.

"I was just trying to relate to Maka. And she has to deal with your petulant arguments, as did I back at Shibusen." Azusa remarked, and Stein crossed his arms.

"You understand I interact with Maka practically every day. She's a student, I'm a teacher - does that seem familiar?" Stein asked. Azusa shrugged.

"Whoops." she smirked.

"So you and Maka are all good?" Spirit asked.

"I don't know if we're all good, but we're better." Azusa took the cup of coffee Spirit had made her and nursed it gently. Spirit sat beside her and sighed.

"Bet she already likes you more than she likes me." Spirit remarked.

"She's a teenager. She likes everyone more than she likes you." Azusa replied, and Spirit smirked and laughed.

"I s'pose you're right. Like always." he remarked.

"I try." she replied, and Spirit's arm wrapped around her tightly. His chin rested on her shoulder and he closed his eyes, giving a small, contented sigh.

"I love you." he murmured. Azusa nearly threw her coffee across the room. She realised she was silent for too long when Spirit pulled away.

"I've just made this horribly awkward, haven't I?" Spirit asked. Azusa shook her head frantically and set her coffee down, pushing her hair behind her ear.

"No, no, it's just… nobody's ever… I haven't... Nobody's ever said that to me before." she mumbled. Spirit sighed.

"Marie says it all the time. Azusa sighed and frowned at Spirit.

"You know what I mean." she replied. Spirit sighed and Azusa rested against him, curling up.

"It's okay. You can reply whenever you're ready. If that's never, it's never. But… I do." he shrugged, and Azusa exhaled gently. Spirit leant down and kissed Azusa on the top of the head before standing up.

"I'm gonna get to sleep. See you when you get there." he told her, and she sat upright on the couch. She sat for a while after Spirit had gone to the bedroom, and a million thoughts ran through her head. But only one repeated itself.

_You love him. You're head-over-heels, shout-it-from-the-rooftops, completely in love with Spirit Albarn. _

Eventually, she took a deep breath in and walked to the bedroom door. She flicked the light on and Spirit turned over, his eyes blinking open.

"You okay?" he asked, shielding his eyes from the light. Azusa took a deep breath in and clenched her fists at her side. She looked directly at Spirit and steeled herself.

"… I love you." she finally blurted out. Spirit sat himself up and the smile on his face grew.

"I love you. I'm _in_ love with you. Oh, Death. I _love_ you-" by this point, Spirit had got out of the bed and walked over to Azusa, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry, I didn't quite get…" he laughed, and she gasped, the feelings swirling around in her head making her giddy and delirious.

"I love you, Spirit." she stated. Spirit leant down and cupped Azusa's jaw, kissing her gently.

"I love you too." he replied.


	6. Too Much, Not Enough?

It was late. Marie looked over at Stein as the doorbell rang, and he nodded and stood to answer it. Pulling the door open, he was face with the tear-streaked face of Azusa.

"Yumi? What are you doing here?" Stein asked. Marie's head bobbed up and she stood, walking to the door.

"Yumi, what happened?" Marie asked, and Stein stepped back.

"… _We had a fight._" Azusa murmured. Marie's uncovered eye widened – by all accounts, Spirit and Azusa were getting along really well. It had been a few weeks since Azusa told Marie that she told Spirit she loved him, and now this?

"Yumi… was it bad?" Marie asked. Azusa whimpered and nodded, and Marie wrapped her arms around the raven-haired woman as she desperately tried not to cry.

The fight was bad – the mere fact that she had been crying should have made that obvious. It escalated and escalated until Spirit walked out.

"_You know I didn't mean it like that." Azusa said._

"_Then what did you mean it like, Yumi? Huh?" Spirit asked._

_Something absent-minded had slipped out of Azusa's mouth – something roundabout relating to Spirit's past infidelities, and it had caught Spirit out. He was shaken by it and he said things, which made Azusa reply in turn. And now, it was a full-blown fight._

"_You know how hard I try to stay faithful to you." Spirit stated. Azusa furrowed her eyebrows, anger bubbling in her throat._

"_Oh, it's really that difficult? I'm sorry I'm such a ball-and-chain, then!" she cried._

"_Well, fuck, you pick me up on everything else, Yumi. Everything's so nitpicky with you!" he exclaimed._

"_It isn't nitpicky, it's life, Spirit. It's monogamy! Is it really that hard for you to grasp?!" Azusa called, and Spirit threw his hands up in the air._

"_Yes, yes it is, because I'm so mind-numbingly fucking stupid that I don't understand. Please, explain it to me, oh wise one." he spat, and Azusa growled._

"_That's not what I meant, Spirit!" she cried._

"_Well, maybe you should try saying what you mean." he snapped._

"_Go on. You keep telling me what I should and shouldn't do." Azusa retorted, and Spirit shook his head._

"_You know what? Nobody thought we were going to work. We were too different." Spirit looked directly at Azusa, and she stopped._

"_Maybe they were fucking right." he stormed out of the apartment, and Azusa's eyes widened. She felt herself start to tremble and tears fell from her eyes._

"Marie, I can't… what if he doesn't come back?" Azusa was in hysterics now, and Marie and Stein were as shocked as one another. She was clinging onto Marie, and she looked frantically at Stein. He stood beside Azusa and placed his hand on her back.

"Come on. Come inside." he said, and she tilted her head up and glanced at Stein.

"I've probably lost all reputation I ever had, right? Turning up on your doorstep, crying?" she asked.

"You say that like I have anyone to tell." Stein remarked, and Azusa sighed, making her way into the laboratory, Stein shutting the door behind them.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Azusa admitted, and Marie sighed.

"When you fight with someone you love, you cry." Marie said, and she tried to soothe the younger weapon. Azusa sat beside Marie and across from Stein, and she took off her glasses to rub at her eyes.

"It doesn't sound like Spirit loves me anymore, anyway." she mumbled, and Marie sighed.

"Of course he does. It was just a fight." Marie said, and Azusa shook her head.

"I said some horrible things, Marie." she whimpered, Marie gently rubbed circles into Azusa's back.

"It'll be okay." Marie said, and Azusa glanced downwards.

"What if it isn't?" Azusa asked. Marie sighed and glanced at Azusa before Stein spoke up.

"Spirit's an idiot." he remarked, and Azusa glanced up.

"But, give him time, and he realises he's an idiot. To be fair, he usually spends that time drinking, but…" Stein trailed off, and Azusa sighed.

"I feel awful." she said, and Stein stood up.

"What are you doing?" Marie asked. Stein sighed and shook his head.

"If anyone ever asks about this, you deny it. I'm going to look for Spirit for you." he said.

"Stein, you don't have to do that." Azusa said. Stein nodded.

"I know." he said, and he went to walk for the door.

"Thank you." Azusa said. Stein turned around.

"Don't thank me, I haven't found him yet." he replied. Azusa crossed her arms.

"Take the thank you." she demanded, and Stein smirked.

"Taken." he replied, and he left the laboratory and the women in it. Marie sighed and gently pulled Azusa to lean on her. She wrapped her arm around her shoulders and planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"It's going to be okay." Marie said, and Azusa nodded against her.

"I hope so." she mumbled.

* * *

Stein didn't like Chupa Cabra's – the music was loud, it was garish and most of the people in there didn't have two brain cells to rub together - but it was his best bet as to where Spirit was.

And, sure enough, hunched over at the bar was a redheaded man nursing a drink, one that Stein immediately recognised as his former weapon.

"What are you doing?" Stein asked. Spirit tilted his head to look at Stein, his eyes red and his expression forlorn.

"I've fucked everything up, Stein. Because I'm an _idiot._" Spirit said, and Stein took the seat beside him.

"Tell me something I don't know." Stein remarked, and Spirit sighed.

"I'm pretty sure I made Yumi cry." he muttered.

"Once again, I know. She's up at the lab." Stein told the redhead. Spirit gave a heaving sigh and shook his head.

"It's like… the better something is, the better I am at turning it to shit." Spirit sighed, and Stein crossed his arms.

"What were you even fighting about?" Stein asked. Spirit shrugged and stared into his drink.

"I don't… I don't even know. I snapped at her." Spirit shook his head before looking up at Stein.

"I've never felt this bad after fighting with someone. _Ever. _Not even Kami." Spirit swallowed hard, and Stein sighed.

"Have you considered it's because Yumi's the only one who doesn't put up with your crap?" Stein asked. Spirit tilted his head to the side.

"Kami didn't." he said.

"Kami _did, _ for thirteen years, Spirit." Stein reminded the redhead, and Spirit sighed and shook his head.

"Stein, _fix it._" he said.

"Are you three years old? I can't fix your problem for you." Stein replied. Spirit sighed and stared at his drink.

"Maybe I'm just not s'posed to have people around me." he sighed, and Stein cocked an eyebrow.

"Really? You've got a daughter, you've got a partner who never shows emotion in hysterics because she's afraid you aren't coming back, and you're got an ex-meister that's stupid enough to come look for you at nearly midnight and you don't have anyone around you? Pull it together." Stein stated. Spirit raised an eyebrow in turn.

"She doesn't think I'm coming back?" Spirit asked.

"She's never been in a proper relationship before, Spirit. How can she know differently?" Stein asked.

"What are you, a psychiatrist? When did you get so _human?_" Spirit asked.

"When I saw Yumi Azusa at my door _crying._ Do you not remember grade school? She was six and terrifying. That terrifying six year old was at my door bawling." Stein stated. Spirit swallowed hard.

"_Fuck." _he slammed his fist down on the bar and went to stand up, but he staggered.

"Imma go get her." he said. Stein stood up and grabbed Spirit's arm.

"You are going to go back to your apartment and you are going to sober up. Tomorrow, you can come up to the lab and talk to her." Stein told Spirit. He sighed.

"Which way's my apartment?" he asked. Stein sighed.

"The shit I do for you. Come on." Stein pulled the redhead by the arm out of Chupa Cabra's, and he hiccupped.

"Okay, we can go in a second," he said, staggering out through the door, "but first I gotta throw up."

Stein recoiled as Spirit nearly collapsed, retching, into a set of bushes by the club. He screwed up his face and crossed his arms.

"Delightful." he mused.

* * *

Marie watched as Azusa slept in the spare room in the laboratory, her eyes still red from the crying. She heard the door open and looked over to Stein as he walked over to her.

"Is she alright?" he asked. Marie shook her head.

"She's so scared he's not coming back." she replied.

"Well, I found him, and he is," Stein told Marie, "but he's drunk. He'll come tomorrow." Marie sighed and the two walked into the room, and Marie hung back as Stein knelt down beside the bed.

"Yumi." he shook the Deathscythe's shoulder and her eyes opened slowly.

"Stein?" she asked.

"The good news is, I found Spirit." he said. Azusa sat up and that.

"What? Where is he? Oh, Death, he's not coming back, is he?" she asked, frantically and Stein shook his head.

"No, he isn't coming back tonight. I sent him back to his apartment, because – bad news - I found him drunk. He's going to come up here tomorrow." Stein said. Azusa exhaled and nodded.

"O-Okay." she nodded.

"So, you stay here tonight." he said. and Azusa nodded. Before Stein could stand up, however, Azusa threw her arms around him, much to the shock of the meister and Marie, and if she was being honest, Azusa herself.

"Thank you." she murmured, and Stein pat Azusa on the back gently.

"It's fine. I'm by far the most experienced Spirit retriever of the three of us, anyway." Stein remarked, and Azusa nodded.

"Was he okay?" she asked, and Stein sighed.

"Worried about you, but he was okay." Stein said. Azusa nodded and Stein stood up.

"We'll see you in the morning, sweetheart." Marie said, and Azusa smiled and nodded.

"Thanks, you two." Azusa said, and they both nodded before exiting the room. Marie looked up at Stein and put his hands on her hips.

"She _hugged_ you." Marie said. Stein gave a small nod and Marie sighed.

"You are such a softie." she remarked. Stein frowned.

"Oh, so I help your friend and I get called soft, if I didn't help her I would have gotten yelled at. Great." Stein remarked. Marie sighed and wrapped her arms around Stein's waist.

"I didn't mean it in a _bad_ way. I meant it in a _thank you, I love you, I should repay you _kind of way." she smirked.

"Oh, really, do you?" he asked.

"_I'm still awake, guys."_ Azusa called. Marie sighed and rapidly went a red colour, hiding her face against Stein's chest. He laughed and pressed his hand to the back of her head.

"Come on, let's go." he told her.


	7. Reconcile

Azusa woke up at five in the morning, fully expecting to be the only one in the laboratory awake. She pulled the dressing gown Marie had lent her around her frame as she walked out into the main room of the lab. She was greeted by a tiny, orange glow and she sighed.

"You're looking ominous this morning, Stein." Azusa said, and completely unfazed eyes flicked to her.

"I do try." he replied, blowing smoke out of the corner of his mouth. Azusa narrowed her eyes to find the couch in the darkness.

"Do you always sit in the dark?" Azusa asked. Azusa could make out Stein cocking an eyebrow in the darkness.

"It would be odd if I had all the lights on at five, Azusa." he said. Azusa sighed and nodded.

"Fair enough." she exhaled gently, and after blowing out another puff of smoke, Stein spoke up again.

"Did you sleep?" he asked, and Azusa shrugged.

"On and off." she replied despondently. She played with her hands for a moment before looking back to the place where she could vaguely make out Stein.

"Can I have a cigarette?" she asked, suddenly. Stein did not move.

"You don't smoke." he said.

"I do-"

"Spirit does."

The room was silent for a moment before Azusa spoke up.

"Nobody knows that." she replied.

"I do. And apparently, so do you." he remarked. Azusa sighed and dropped her hands back to her sides.

"When does Marie usually wake up?" she asked.

"It's a Sunday. Not before eight." he said. Azusa gave a heaving sigh, then another. After a good fifteen minutes of silence, bar Azusa's tiny sighs and occasional exhales of smoke, even Stein caught on. The doctor butted out his cigarette before standing up, switching on a lamp next to his computer. It was still dim, and yet it gave the meister and weapon enough light to see one another.

"What are you doing?" Azusa asked, and Stein sat down again, clasping his hands in front of him.

"Know in advance that I will forever deny this conversation happened." Stein said, and Azusa raised an eyebrow.

"Look. I've seen Spirit with pretty much all of his girlfriends. With you, he's… he's different. And considering I am notoriously awful at detecting the nuances of human behaviour, that must count for something." Stein said. Azusa sat forward.

"And yet we still had the fight. You and Marie don't fight." she sighed, and Stein shook his head.

"We fight all the time. She tried to kick me out of my own lab the other month." Stein remarked. Azusa's eyebrows furrowed as Stein exhaled.

"Look, Azusa. As I've said on many occasions, my weapon is an idiot. But he isn't a big enough idiot not to come back for you." Stein stated. Azusa blinked for a second.

Then, to Stein's surprise, she broke out into laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked, incredulously, and Azusa shook her head and crossed her arms.

"What happened to us?" she asked, and Stein's expression was still quizzical.

"We used to be intimidating. I was never emotional before, and you never _gave advice._" she said.

"You can take that one up with Marie." he replied, his face falling back into its usual apathetic gaze. Azusa sighed.

"But… thank you." she said. Stein stood from the couch and sighed.

"I had to suffer through years of living with Spirit. Figure I may as well put it to some use."

* * *

"Do I look okay?"

"Really? Who are you and what have you done to my best friend?"

"What if he meant what he said?"

"Remember, he's an idiot."

Both women turned their heads to look at Stein, and Marie clicked her tongue and frowned at the silver-haired scientist.

"Tell me I'm wrong." he remarked and continued walking past the doorway, and Marie sighed, grasping Azusa's shoulders.

"You look wonderful. You really haven't done any of this before, have you?" Marie asked, and Azusa shook her head.

"I wouldn't be half surprised if he came crawling back on his hands and knees." Marie said, and Azusa exhaled gently.

"This is ridiculous. I shouldn't be like this." she murmured, and Marie sighed and shook her head. She crossed her arms.

"There are people you react differently to, Yumi, and you know that. You can't play the scary disciplinarian with everyone." Marie said.

"Why not?" she almost pouted, and Marie laughed.

"Because that isn't who you are. With me you're different, and with Spirit, you two are like a _normal couple._" Marie explained. Azusa frowned and crossed her arms.

"I don't know if I like the sound of that." she remarked, and before Marie even had time to laugh, they heard a knock on the doors and Marie saw Azusa's eyes widened.

"It's okay." she said, gently, and Stein emerged in the doorway.

"Should you get that or will I?" he asked Azusa, and she blinked up at him.

"You." she barely managed, and he gave a nod before heading for the door. Azusa swallowed hard and Marie placed her hand on the younger woman's back.

"You're alright." she gently rubbed circles into Azusa's back, and felt her trying to control her breathing.

Stein opened the door to the sheepish-looking redhead and stepped back.

"Morning." Stein said, and Spirit nodded.

"Just how hungover are you?" Stein asked, and Spirit sighed.

"I'm okay." he groaned, and Stein nodded.

"I do hope so." Stein replied, and Spirit rubbed at the nape of his neck before looking back to Stein.

"Is she okay?" he asked, trying to hide the slight croakiness in his voice. Stein shrugged.

"You can ask her yourself." he remarked, and Spirit stepped into the lab just as Marie managed to get Azusa out of the room, and their eyes locked for the first time since Spirit had walked out.

"Hi." Spirit said, quietly, and Azusa was rendered wordless for a moment. A prompt came in the form of a gentle tap on the back from Marie.

"Hello." she said, her voice barely a whisper, and even hearing her speak to him again calmed Spirit.

"Do you want to go outside?" he asked, and resisting the urge to flick her eyes to Marie frantically, Azusa instead nodded and walked towards the door, exiting to the front yard. Spirit cast a small grateful not at the two still in the laboratory before leaving and shutting the door behind him.

"Do you think they're going to be okay?" Marie asked. Stein turned to the blonde and shrugged.

"I don't know," he began, "but if there's one thing that Spirit's good at, it's covering his own ass." Marie frowned and crossed her arms, and Stein sighed.

"I'm sure they'll be fine." he said, and Marie exhaled gently.

"I hope so." she murmured.

* * *

"So…"

_Nice start, Spirit. You're an idiot._

"Yes?" Azusa asked, and Spirit exhaled. He dropped his arms to his side and looked at the raven-haired woman.

"I'm so sorry." he murmured, and he saw the look in Azusa's eyes soften.

"I was stupid and I shouldn't have left. I was just mad." he said, and Azusa nodded.

"I know you were mad. I didn't mean to mention Ka-" Azusa stopped herself and Spirit sighed and gave a small laugh, pushing a lock of hair behind his ear.

"I can't go off every time someone mentions Kami. It's not fair to you." he said, and Azusa sighed.

"I know, but I shouldn't have said anything. I'm sorry." she replied, and Spirit laughed again.

"Never thought I'd get an apology out of you." he smirked, and Azusa crossed her arms.

"I can take it back if you'd like." A smile threatened to emerge, and Spirit shook his head and slowly walked towards her.

"You shouldn't take it back," he said, finally reaching her and draping his arms around her waist, "but you didn't have to give it in the first place. It was my fault." Azusa tipped her head up and cocked an eyebrow.

"I thought that making up after a fight was supposed to be a long, drawn-out process." she remarked, and Spirit smirked.

"Well, we've been fighting since grade school. We've sorta streamlined the process." he grinned, and Azusa rolled her eyes.

"That and you're awfully charming when you want to be." Azusa remarked, and Spirit's grin did not waver.

"You know it. I _ooze_ charisma. Feel it? _Oozing_ charisma," his hands ran across her midsection, lingering where he knew she was ticklish, "'cause I'm so damn charming."

"I will hit you!" Azusa tried desperately not to laugh, writhing in Spirit's grasp, but after a few seconds a giggle escaped her lips despite her attempts. At that, Spirit stopped and pulled her to him once again, and he glanced gently down at her.

"I am sorry." he said, and Azusa clicked her tongue.

"I know." she gave a tiny smirk, and Spirit's eyes widened.

"Come on! Where's my apology?" he asked.

"I gave you one and you made fun of me." she replied, and Spirit sighed.

"Well, I apologise for making fun of your apology." he said, and Azusa sighed and shook her head.

"You're an idiot." she remarked, and the redhead sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. I am." he murmured, and she tipped her head up.

"No, Spirit, I didn't mean-"

"I know you didn't. But I am." he said, and Azusa frowned.

"Don't. You're going to make me feel awful." she said, her voice small and quiet. Spirit sighed and dropped his arms.

"Not doing very well, am I?" he asked, and Azusa sighed.

"You're doing fine." she said, gently, and Spirit gave a tiny smile.

"We should probably go and inform Stein and Marie that we haven't killed each other." Spirit said, and Azusa nodded.

"But first, this." he murmured, and before Azusa could even enquire he had his lips pressed against hers. Her arms snaked around his waist, and she couldn't quite believe just how much she'd missed him after only a day and a half. She hadn't seen him for years before Asura's reawakening, and now she felt like this.

Spirit pulled back and kept his forehead against Azusa's, bringing his hand up to cup her jaw. She gave a gentle exhale which earned a grin from Spirit.

"Come on." he extended his hand and she took it, and they headed for the laboratory, sufficiently patched up.

* * *

"It's kind of awful how much I missed being here. And I was gone, what, not even two days?"

"It is. I don't know what's happened to you, Yumi." Spirit clicked his tongue and shook his head, a

"Good to see you've broken out the sexy lingerie for your first night back."

The redhead smirked as the raven-haired woman rolled her eyes.

"My pyjamas are insulted." she crossed her arms and Spirit laughed, sitting down beside Azusa and watching as she swivelled to throw her legs across his lap.

"I love your penguin pyjamas, babe." he smirked, and Azusa sighed and propped her head up with her arm on the edge of the couch.

"Tell me you didn't call me babe." she remarked, and Spirit clicked his tongue.

"I could, but I don't like lying." he said, and Azusa shook her head.

"How old are you?" she asked, and Spirit nearly pouted.

"Twenty-one." he replied, indignantly, and Azusa shook her head and gave a tiny laugh.

"You've been twenty-one for about ten years now, Spirit." she said, and Spirit's grin didn't waver as he rolled his eyes. He reached over to grab the TV remote and sat back with a sigh.

"Anything good on tonight?" he asked, and Azusa cocked an eyebrow to glance at the scythe.

"When did we become domestic?" she asked, watching as Spirit almost instantaneously put the remote down and screwed up his face.

"Domestic?" he asked, turning to Azusa. She shrugged in response.

"Kind of." she replied. The look in Spirit's eyes changed and he turned over to sit up on his knees. Azusa's eyes widened slightly and Spirit smirked.

"I don't know if you got the memo," Spirit edged closer to Azusa, her legs moving to the side t let him in close, "but Spirit Albarn doesn't do domestic very well." Spirit's grin was infectious, and Azusa couldn't help but give a small smirk in return.

"Spirit Albarn's also taken to talking in third person." she remarked and Spirit propped an arm over Azusa's shoulder, bracing it against the arm of the lounge.

"Give me a little bit and I guarantee you won't care." he murmured before pressing his lips to her neck.

He was quite right.


End file.
